


A Thousand and One Firsts, But Only One Forever

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Childhood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я хочу жениться на нем, – четко проговорил он с большей уверенностью, чем у любого другого ребенка его возраста. Взрослые очень удивились от серьезности в тоне Дерека. – Конечно, мы будем встречаться хотя бы до двадцати пяти. Джон, надеюсь, вы согласитесь. Мама, папа.</p><p>- Я тоже хочу жениться на Дереке, – почти пропищал Стайлз, но с уверенностью в голосе, такой же, как и у Дерека. – Папочка, ты же разрешишь мне, да? Нам только… эмм… мне восемь, а Дереку одиннадцать… и это…</p><p>- Три года разницы, – закончил Дерек с нежной улыбкой, предназначенной только для младшего мальчика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand and One Firsts, But Only One Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand and One Firsts, But Only One Forever.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592699) by [TheLoyalFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoyalFriend/pseuds/TheLoyalFriend). 



> просто очень милая история

Когда Стайлзу было восемь, у него случались панические атаки и приступы лунатизма. Он бродил во сне, квартал за кварталом, уходя все дальше и дальше, пока не достигал леса. Его отец не замечал, потому что Стайлз всегда сам возвращался обратно, хотя и спрашивал про царапины на ступнях сына. Но Стайлз отмахивался, ведь у его отца и так было о чем позаботиться: недавняя смерть жены и панические атаки сына.  
  
Когда Стайлзу было восемь, Дерек нашел его у границы заповедника и отвел его домой. Это был первый раз, когда Стайлз видел, как плачет его отец. На похоронах шериф оставался сильным, и Стилински-младший следовал его примеру. Во время панических атак они были якорями друг для друга. Тогда, когда шериф протянул руки к сыну и обнял его, они заплакали. Дерек неловко прокашлялся и удалился.  
  
Стайлз продолжал ходить во сне, Дерек продолжал его находить.  
  
\- Зови меня Джон, – сказал шериф после второй недели. – И запиши мой номер, чтобы я мог встречать вас на полпути.  
  
\- Все в порядке, – проговорил Дерек, смотря на восьмилетнего мальчика с большими карими глазами. Он все же взял номер.  
  
Когда Дереку было одиннадцать, он нашел в лесу какого-то мальчишку, спящего на большом камне. Его сердце разбивалось каждый день, смотря за тем, как этот мальчик уходит все дальше и дальше от своих проблем подсознательно.  
  
Дереку было одиннадцать, когда Стайлз пришел к его дому, находящемуся в лесу, и тогда он понял, что хочет оберегать его всю жизнь. В ту ночь он завел Стайлза домой, не обращая внимания на вопросы матери, проснувшейся посреди ночи. Он укутал Стайлза в одеяло, уложив его на кровать, и лег рядом, созваниваясь с шерифом.  
  
На следующее утро Шериф приехал к Хейлам на завтрак и объяснил родителям Дерека происходящее последние недели. Дерек молча накладывал блинчики на тарелку Стайлза, разрезая их каждый раз, пока, после седьмого блинчика, Стайлз не опустил с уверенным видом вилку на тарелку. Лора все понимала, Кора лишь возмущалась, почему старший брат не такой милый с ней.  
  
Когда все позавтракали и тарелки были убраны, две семьи стояли у дверей, вежливо прощаясь и обговаривая возможность для Стайлза в подобных ситуациях оставаться на ночь у Хейлов. Тогда Дерек, не отводя взгляда от Стайлза, заявил:  
  
\- Я хочу жениться на нем, – четко проговорил он с большей уверенностью, чем у любого другого ребенка его возраста. Взрослые очень удивились от серьезности в тоне Дерека. – Конечно, мы будем встречаться хотя бы до двадцати пяти. Джон, надеюсь, вы согласитесь. Мама, папа.  
  
\- Я тоже хочу жениться на Дереке, – почти пропищал Стайлз, но с уверенностью в голосе, такой же, как и у Дерека. – Папочка, ты же разрешишь мне, да? Нам только… эмм… мне восемь, а Дереку одиннадцать… и это…  
  
\- Три года разницы, – закончил Дерек с нежной улыбкой, предназначенной только для младшего мальчика. Родители были удивлены, но Джон знал своего сына, а тот всегда получал то, чего хотел.  
  
\- Не против, пока родители Дерека с этим согласны, – сказал Джон, присаживаясь к сыну и гладя его по растрепанным волосам.  
  
\- Конечно! Это так мило - уже быть сватьями. Сэкономит нам столько времени, – трепетно проговорила Талия, улыбаясь сыну и соединяя руки с мужем.  
  
\- Ничто не в силах остановить настоящую любовь, – с легкостью подытожил отец Дерека.  
  
Дерек поехал к Стилински в тот день и остался у них с ночевкой. Это была ночь, когда кошмары Стайлза прекратились. А через месяц Джон поймет, что это была неделя, когда прекратились и панические атаки.  
  
***  
  
Впервые Стайлз сделал подарок Дереку, когда ему было девять, и это был их первый совместный День Святого Валентина. В прошлом году Стайлз сильно заболел и шериф временно запретил визиты, поэтому этот год Стайлз пообещал сделать особенным. Дерек подарил ему изумительный подарок на девятилетие, и совсем скоро ему должно было исполниться десять. Младший мальчик чувствовал себя немного виноватым, потому что всегда получал хорошие подарки от своего парня, и поэтому сделал кое-что своими руками. ( «Сделай карточку Люка Скайуокера», - сказал Скотт, но Стайлз рассмеялся, заявляя, что Хан Соло круче).  
  
Впервые Дерек получил подарок от Стайлза после почти двух лет их знакомства. Дереку было двенадцать, и он накопил денег, чтобы сводить младшего мальчика в новое кафе-мороженное. Они встречались дома у Хейлов, а потом должны были пойти гулять.  
  
Распрощавшись с отцом, Стайлз зашел внутрь. Увидев Дерека, он подскочил к нему, неловко вручая завернутый подарок.  
  
Дерек с любопытством рассмотрел обертку, а потом аккуратно снял, стараясь сохранить приклеенные к ней декоративные камешки и стикер с надписью «Стайлз <3 Дерека». У Стайлза был очень красивый почерк для девятилетнего мальчика.  
  
В первый проведенный вместе День Святого Валентина у Дерека впервые порхали бабочки в животе. Хоть подарок от Стайлза и был простым, для Дерека он был бесценен.  
  
***  
  
Когда Стайлзу было двенадцать, Дерек впервые его поцеловал. Прошло четыре года, и если Стайлз и стал болтливее, Дерек оставался таким же тихим, но довольно открытым. Стайлз, честно говоря, был удивлен тому, что все еще нравился Дереку после четырех лет. Скотт сказал, что противоположности притягиваются. Стайлз тогда рассмеялся.  
  
Когда Дерек впервые поцеловал Стайлза, ему было пятнадцать, и он учился в старших классах. Друзья дразнили его тем, что ему нравятся младшие мальчики; Дерек затеял драку, когда они начали высмеивать СДВГ Стайлза. Его отправили домой до конца дня. Хотя Лора похвалила его за защиту своего парня (к счастью, Лора была дома и первой подняла трубку).  
  
Она была той, кто спросил о том целовались они или нет. А ведь ей было девятнадцать, и у нее отношений было побольше. Конечно, не таких длительных, как у младшего брата. Дерек лишь пожал плечами в ответ. Лора улыбнулась и дала ему сорок баксов, советуя сводить Стайлза на свидание. Она съездила в школу Стайлза и отпросила его на день (Хейлы были в доверительных номерах). Лора высадила их в парке в трех кварталах от центра города, желая им повеселиться.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, но взял своего парня за руку, идя по парку и рассказывая Стайлзу о произошедшем. Это не было их первым свиданием; Дерек часто водил Стайлза поесть мороженого или еще куда, когда накапливал деньги.  
  
Когда Стайлза впервые поцеловал Дерек, это был и первый раз после смерти матери, когда он смотрел ужастик. Ему не было страшно, в конце концов, он сам выбрал сеанс, да они и не ожидали панической атаки.  
  
Они справились с ней довольно быстро, им даже не пришлось уходить с сеанса. Когда дыхание Стайлза стало прерывистым, Дерек посмотрел на него, взял его руку в свою и начал нашептывать всякие нежности.  
  
Когда Дерек впервые поцеловал Стайлза, Стайлз понял, что любит его. Фильм закончился, и Дерек повел его в любимый фаст-фуд, а потом в кафе-мороженое.  
  
В этом кафе была тысяча вкусов. Они были на четыреста шестьдесят втором.  
  
\- У тебя немного… - сказал Дерек, потирая свой нос.  
  
\- Вупс, – Стайлз протер не ту сторону. – Стер?  
  
\- Нет… Ладно, дай мне, – проговорил Дерек, кусая губу. Вздыхая, он придвинулся ближе к своему парню и сцеловал остаток мороженого с носа. Когда он отодвинулся, они оба были красные, как помидоры.  
  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Стайлз, хлопая ресницами, и тогда Дерек сломался. Он снова прильнул, целуя мальчишеские губы, стараясь не делать поцелуй мокрым, но Стайлз немного переусердствовал, почти укусив Дерека за губу. - Я… прости, – пропищал он, опуская взгляд и начиная ковырять ложкой мороженое.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся, беря лицо Стайлза в руки и не давая тому отстраниться:  
  
\- Просто расслабься, – легко сказал он и снова начал поцелуй, соединяя их губы в невинном прикосновении, медленно и расслаблено, любя. Они будто заново узнавали друг друга.  
  
***  
  
Впервые Дерек понял, что любит Стайлза, когда ему было шестнадцать, и подростки его возраста только и говорили о сексе. Нет, он никогда даже не думал о Стайлзе _так_ , до сих пор видя в нем мальчика, дошедшего во сне до его дома. Но он все еще хотел проводить все свободное время с ним. Но интимно ли? Он не был уверен.  
  
\- Лора, это нормально не спать с человеком, с которым ты встречаешься пять лет? – спросил как-то Дерек. У нее было уже достаточно опыта с парнями (и как узнается позже, с девушками тоже). Лора поперхнулась своим лимонадом, потому что ну никогда не ожидала подобного вопроса от Дерека.  
  
\- Если ты про себя со Стайлзом, то да. Вы начали встречаться еще когда были детьми. Честно говоря, мама, папа и Джон не думали, что это продлится так долго, – сказала она, следя за каждым движением Дерека. – Или думали, что вы скорее будете любить друг друга как братья.  
  
Дерек поморщился:  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Наверное, потому что вы только и делали, что держались за руки до прошлого года? – спросила она, склоняя голову. – Неважно. Ты всегда любил Стайлза за его личность, а не тело, – закончила девушка, пожав плечами.  
  
Дерек очень серьезно воспринял то, что сказала его сестра, и избегал Стайлза следующие несколько дней, не совсем специально. Он переосмысливал свои чувства к Стайлзу. Бойд говорил, что они с Эрикой так хорошо ладят, потому что хорошо _подходят_ друг другу. Но Дерек даже не думал о подобном, не со Стайлзом.  
  
Ему нравился Стайлз, потому что он был таким же уязвимым, как и Дерек. Ему нравился Стайлз, потому что он был смешной и веселый. Ему нравился Стайлз, потому что он был умный. Ему нравился Стайлз, потому что он был саркастичен. Ему нравился Стайлз, потому что у него хорошо выходили различные проекты.  
  
Впервые Стайлз подумал, что больше не нравится Дереку, когда ему было тринадцать. Дерек избегал его три дня к ряду, и он не понимал, что сделал не так. Может… Может, Дерек понял, что Стайлз был не прав в своей теории что Хан Соло круче Люка Скайвокера; или что для него Стайлз слишком маленький. Может он понял, что хотел Стайлза в качестве друга и просто жалел.  
  
Стайлз ворвался в дом Хейлов в тот день, это был первый раз, когда он был груб с Лорой. Он взбежал по лестнице вверх и распахнул дверь.  
  
Когда Дереку было шестнадцать, он увидел слезы Стайлза во второй раз.  
  
\- Я тебе больше не нравлюсь. Прости. Прости. Я исправлюсь! Я обещаю! – Полукричал Стайлз сквозь всхлипы. Дерек шокированный сидел на кровати. Ему нравилось, что Стайлз так бурно реагировал в данный момент.  
  
\- Стайлз, успокойся, – попросил он, подходя к всхлипывающему мальчишке и закрывая за ним дверь.  
  
\- Прости Дерек, пожалуйста, не бросай меня, – всхлипнул Стайлз, хватая его за футболку. – Я… я…  
  
\- Я не собираюсь, - сказал Дерек, вздыхая и усаживая Стайлза на кровать. Он сел на пол, смотря вверх в эти удивительные карего цвета глаза, всегда заставлявшие его сердце трепетать.  
  
Когда Стайлз впервые сказал Дереку что любит его, он плакал.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Когда Дерек впервые осознал что любит Стайлза, тот думал, что они расстаются.  
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
Впервые Стайлз подумал, что его сердце разбито, Дерек не сказал «я люблю тебя» в ответ.  
  
\- Послушай.  
  
Когда Дерек впервые сказал «я люблю тебя» он был уверен как никогда прежде.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Просто мне понадобилось больше времени, чтобы осознать это.  
  
Когда Стайлз сам впервые поцеловал Дерека, он немного запачкал его слезами и соплями.  
  
Поцелуй не был аккуратным, но Стайлз думал только о любви, которую они испытывали друг к другу.  
  
Впервые мама Дерека застала мальчишек целующимися, когда час спустя вошла в комнату, чтобы позвать их к ужину. Стайлз до сих пор помнит этот момент как самый смущающий с участием Талии, а ведь когда-то она увидит его голым (он будет пьян, Дерек будет пьян, а Скотт будет козлом).  
  
***  
  
Впервые заняться сексом с Дереком Стайлз захотел в четырнадцать. Узнав подробности после урока полового воспитания в школе, он не сводил взгляда с Дерека во время обеда в столовой (он перешел в старшие классы и они, наконец-то, были в одной школе, но Дерек заканчивал в этом году, и Стайлз сильно грустил из-за этого). Дерек был очень популярным, несмотря на его неразговорчивость. Дерек был очень, очень симпатичным и накачанным из-за тренировок и лакросса.  
  
У них было расписание. Они конечно до сих пор проводили много времени вместе, но теперь несколько дней подряд или же выходные они проводили порознь, чтобы приучить Стайлза к тому времени, когда Дерек уедет в колледж (Дерек хотел пойти в Беркли, остаться рядом с семьей и Стайлзом, но не отказывал себе и в других вариантах). Когда Дерек тренировался, Стайлз был поблизости, делая домашнюю работу. Именно из-за вида Дерека подтягивающимся без футболки, Стайлз почувствовал возбуждение впервые, смотря на капли пота стекающие по спине его парня (на которой, кстати, была тату, спасибо большое Лоре за подарок на семнадцатилетие).  
  
Когда Стайлз впервые предложил Дереку заняться сексом, тот от удивления почти плюхнулся на пятую точку посреди подтягиваний.  
  
\- Дерек.  
  
\- Хм?  
  
\- Давай займемся сексом.  
  
Дерек приземлился на ноги так грациозно как смог, протер лицо от пота футболкой лежавшей рядом и прочистил горло.  
  
\- Что, прости?  
  
\- Займись со мной сексом, – повторил Стайлз, вставая и вытягиваясь во весь рост (он был Дереку по плечо).  
  
\- Стайлз, тебе четырнадцать. У тебя еще даже переходный возраст не закончился, – попытался аргументировать Дерек, вспоминая их разницу в возрасте.  
  
\- И что? У меня такой период, мне нужно определиться со своей сексуальностью, – говорил Стайлз, активно жестикулируя. – И как мне это сделать, если сексом я не занимаюсь?  
  
\- Ты и так знаешь, что гей, потому что мы встречаемся, – улыбаясь, ответил Дерек. – Какое тебе еще нужно доказательство? Тема закрыта.  
  
Впервые Стайлз не разговаривал с Дереком неделю, из-за того что Дерек не хотел заниматься с ним сексом.  
  
\- Прекрати себя так вести. Я знаю, что ты посмотрел возраст согласия в штате, когда я об этом упомянул, и даже я его не достиг, а когда достигну, по отношению к тебе это можно будет назвать совращением. Ты хочешь, чтобы твой отец меня арестовал? Так ведь, Джон? – заявил Дерек. Естественно, Стайлз все рассказал отцу и Скотту, так что шериф был в курсе ситуации.  
  
\- Я в этом не участвую, – ответил Джон, вставая из-за стола, убирая тарелку в раковину и оставляя подростков наедине, при этом приговаривая о том, что они уже ведут себя как старая женатая пара.  
  
\- Стайлз, – попросил Дерек. Единственный раз, когда Стайлз молчал, Дерек не хотел этого. – Это же не значит, что мы не можем заниматься другими вещами.  
  
Стайлз последовал примеру отца и поднялся в свою комнату. Дерек следовал за ним.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Мне жаль, окей, но четырнадцать это еще слишком рано для секса. Я же тоже девственник, – сказал Дерек, садясь на стул рядом со своим парнем.  
  
Стайлз молча шарился в интернете.  
  
\- Я уезжаю в Нью-Йорк, – громко проговорил Дерек.  
  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Стайлз от заявления Хейла.  
  
\- О боги, оно говорит, – немного зло проговорил Дерек, прежде чем, запустив руку в волосы, продолжить – Я выпускаюсь раньше. В следующем месяце. Это мои последние дни в школе. Меня уже приняли в Нью-Йоркский Университет. Я поступил в инженерию, а после начну заведовать в салоне Питера.  
  
\- Питер - это твой дядя, который сошел с ума и сейчас в психбольнице?  
  
\- Из всего разговора ты уловил только этот момент? Да, это он.  
  
\- А чего ты ждешь от меня, Дерек? Парень, с которым я встречался шесть лет, уезжает. Какого черта ты мне раньше не сказал? Почему ты вообще ничего об этом не говорил? – прокричал Стайлз дрожащим голосом.  
  
\- Я не знал, как тебе сказать, а потом ты перестал со мной разговаривать. Чего ты от меня ждал? Я не идеален, – прокричал в ответ Дерек. – Ты, черт возьми, должен это знать.  
  
\- Оу? Я больше не знаю, что я знаю, – почти пропищал младший подросток. – Ты солгал мне. Как долго? Как долго ты планировал бросить меня?  
  
\- Стайлз, ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Я не бросаю тебя, я уезжаю в колледж. Я подал документы пораньше, в тот день ты ходил в боулинг со Скоттом. Мне прислали письмо о зачислении в декабре. Мои последние дни в школе на следующей неделе, – стараясь оставаться спокойным, говорил Дерек.  
  
Это не была их первая ссора, но это был первый раз, когда Дерек не стал извиняться перед Стайлзом.  
  
\- Проваливай, – проговорил уверенно Стайлз, смотря Дереку в глаза. – Проваливай из моей комнаты, из моего дома.  
  
\- Стайлз, ты ведешь себя глупо.  
  
\- Может быть. Я же ребенок, – холодным тоном ответил Стайлз.  
  
\- Стайлз, – попробовал снова Дерек, подступая нему.  
  
\- Нам нужно отдохнуть друг от друга. Поезжай в свой колледж, – сказал он, отступая от Дерека.  
  
\- Ты расстаешься со мной, потому что я уезжаю в колледж? – тихо и медленно спросил Дерек, совсем как когда был ребенком.  
  
\- Нет. Я говорю, что нам нужно сделать паузу, потому что ты провернул это все за моей спиной и ничего не сказал, черт возьми. Когда ты собирался рассказать мне? Когда уже был бы в самолете?  
  
\- Нет, Стайлз. Я не знаю, когда собирался рассказать тебе, но я не уезжаю до следующего месяца, – сказал Дерек. – Какого черта? Мы ведь специально стали проводить меньше времени вместе, потому что я собирался в колледж. Это ведь была твоя чертова идея.  
  
\- Просто свали, Дерек. Я не хочу сейчас с тобой говорить. Я не хочу видеть тебя. Мы не расстаемся, мы просто делаем паузу.  
  
\- Нет такого понятия как пауза в отношениях, Стайлз. Пары, берущие паузу, расстаются.  
  
\- Ладно! Просто свали, - крикнул Стайлз.  
  
Первый (и последний) раз, когда Дерек ушел из его жизни, Стайлз пожалел обо всем что наговорил и сделал.  
  
Впервые Стайлз увидел Дерека после их разрыва на последнем матче по лакроссу для Дерека.  
  
Впервые Стайлз провел месяцы без Дерека, когда у того был первый семестр в Нью-Йоркском Университете.  
  
Весной, когда Дереку было семнадцать, он впервые занялся сексом, и тем человеком не был Стайлз.  
  
Летом, когда Стайлзу было пятнадцать, он впервые занялся сексом, и тем человеком не был Дерек.  
  
Летом, когда Дереку было семнадцать, Стайлз увидел, что Дерек привез другого парня в качестве своего бойфренда.  
  
В первый раз, когда Дерек увидел Стайлза после возвращения из колледжа, он заметил, что Стайлз стал с ним почти одного роста. Он был немного долговязым, но все таким же красивым. Его дыхание перехватило.  
  
Первый раз, когда Стайлз заговорил с Дереком после их расставания, тот заказывал кофе для себя и своего нового парня.  
  
\- Могу я принять ваш заказ? – отчеканил Стайлз. Он работал в кофейне, лучшей в городе (принадлежавшей по чистой случайности Хейлам). – Оу…  
  
\- Привет, – проговорил Дерек, заглядывая в медового цвета глаза, от вида которых сердце начинало биться чаще.  
  
\- Два сахара и сливки? – легко спросил Стайлз, помня заказ Дерека наизусть.  
  
\- Эм, нет… Без сахара, с молоком, – Дерек попытался улыбнуться.  
  
\- И карамельное латте, – добавил парень стоявший рядом. Он шутливо пихнул Дерека локтем и расплылся в улыбке.  
  
Впервые Стайлз не мог дышать рядом с Дереком, когда почувствовал, как его сердце разбивается во второй раз.  
  
Дерек с улыбкой на губах также шутливо пихнул блондина, после чего возвратил взгляд к Стайлзу.  
  
\- Кажется, колледж меняет вкусы? – спросил Стайлз, стараясь держать тон в голосе как можно легче.  
  
\- Да уж… Слишком много бессонных ночей.  
  
\- Имел дело с этим парнем? Он вообще не спит. Он был просто жалок, когда только приехал. Ему нужно было с кем-то замутить и просто расслабиться, – сказал парень с улыбкой. Стайлз напрягся. Конечно, если кто-то вроде Стайлза смог заняться с кем-то сексом, то от Дерека, наверное, не отлипали парни и девушки.  
  
\- Я… э… - Стайлз не знал что сказать. Он не заметил, как стакан с кофе переполнился и обжог руку, заливая прилавок. – Простите. Я просто… Я сейчас сделаю еще один.  
  
\- Стайлз, - слетело с губ Дерека, оставляя странный горький привкус во рту. – Расслабься, – от этого глаза Стайлза вернулись к нему. Младший подросток вспомнил их первый поцелуй, и то, что слова были теми же.  
  
Впервые Стайлз подумал, что любит Скотта, когда тот пришел на смену вовремя, и Стайлзу удалось сбежать до того как его могло бы стошнить на Дерека.  
  
Когда Дерек впервые увидел, как Стайлзу из-за него стало некомфортно, он решил избегать его.  
  
\- Дерек, ты вернулся из колледжа? – спросил как-то Джон, заставая Дерека в городе.  
  
\- Я… да. Я думал, вы в курсе, – сказал Дерек, поднимая брови. Джон покачал головой.  
  
\- Ну, Стайлз мне ничего не сказал. Кажется, вы виделись и, кажется, все еще не разговариваете, – предположил Джон с улыбкой. – Знаешь, а ведь я думал что вы и, правда, будете вместе навсегда.  
  
Когда Дерек впервые оставил шерифа, не говоря ему ни слова, он пришел домой, где все содержимое его желудка отправилось в туалет.  
  
Впервые Айзек понял, кем был Стайлз, когда был в библиотеке и выбирал литературу по курсу биологии, который собирался изучать в следующем семестре.  
  
\- Ты друг Дерека, – поприветствовал он, увидев подростка в той же секции.  
  
\- Э… ты, эм, парень Дерека, – еле выговорил Стайлз, пытаясь скрыться. Он остановился, когда услышал звонкий смех.  
  
\- Я его сосед. Он слишком кислый для меня. Да и он все еще не забыл своего бывшего. Серьезно, когда он приперся домой после секса с кем-то, он выглядел так будто готов был заплакать, от того как сожалел обо всем.  
  
Летом, когда Стайлзу было пятнадцать, он пробежал девять миль из центра города до дома Хейлов.  
  
\- Я так сильно люблю тебя, прости меня.  
  
Летом, когда Дереку было семнадцать, он впервые плакал перед Стайлзом.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Это моя вина.  
  
\- Не всегда ты виноват, Дерек. В этот раз виноват я.  
  
***  
  
Впервые Стайлз купил что-то особенное Дереку на восемнадцатилетие старшего парня. Дерек приехал домой на День Благодарения, так что это был подарок на прошедший день рождения. Стайлз купил и упаковал несколько альбомов для чертежей, потому что Дерек думал о смене специальности на архитектуру, и решил устроить им ужин. Скотт шутил о том, чтобы подарить Дереку свой член, и Стайлз бы сделал так с удовольствием, но старший парень строго придерживался политики «никакого секса до совершеннолетия».  
  
Когда Дереку было восемнадцать, он впервые позволил Стайлзу завязать себе глаза и забрать его непонятно куда на ночь глядя. Он не был уверен, что Стайлз не убьет их случайно, но любил его достаточно, чтобы позволить осуществить задуманное.  
  
Стайлз привез их в парк к полуночи, где в зоне для пикников их столик был украшен свечами. На столике была красно-белая скатерть, а на ней стояла корзинка и упакованный подарок. Стайлз усадил Дерека и снял с его глаз повязку.  
  
\- С днем рождения. Я знаю, немного поздновато, но у меня наконец-то есть деньги и… Я просто хотел сделать для тебя что-то особенное, – проговорил Стайлз, неловко почесывая затылок и усаживаясь напротив.   
  
Содержимое корзинки представляло собой два больших контейнера с любимой жаренной картошкой Стайлза, любимого пирога Стайлза и двух бургеров из любимой закусочной Стайлза. Дерек посмотрел на все это и громко рассмеялся, после чего потянулся к Стайлзу для долгого поцелуя. После у них был замечательный полночный ужин при свечах. Правда, к середине начался дождь и они были вынуждены вернуться в джип.  
  
***  
  
Когда Стайлзу исполнилось восемнадцать, они с Дереком встречались уже десять лет, включая недолгие месяцы их расставания.  
  
Первый раз, когда Дерек и Стайлз занялись сексом, не был в день рождения Стайлза. Тогда Дерек был в Нью-Йорке. Он брал летники, чтобы закончить на год раньше и быстрее поступить в магистратуру (Дерек все-таки перевелся на архитектурное, а салоном заправляла Кора).  
  
Первый раз когда Дерек и Стайлз занялись сексом, Дерек вошел в квартиру, в которую его отправила мама (он собирался съезжать из общежития). Квартира была куплена для него в качестве подарка на день рождения, но Дерек не хотел в ней жить, пока не увидел впервые.  
  
Первый раз, когда Дерек и Стайлз занялись сексом, Стайлз ждал его в гостиной их новой квартиры.  
  
Дерек открыл дверь и увидел Стайлза, стоявшего внутри с широкой улыбкой и письмом о поступлении в Нью-Йоркский университет. Он подал его позже крайнего срока, но у него была уважительная причина (он проходил обследования, потому что врачи подозревали у него болезнь его матери. Но он оказался здоров).  
  
Дерек направился прямиком к своему парню, хватая его и страстно целуя. Стайлз уронил письмо на пол уже обставленной квартиры (спасибо Лоре), и Дерек поднял его, заставляя обвить ноги вокруг себя, забирая его в, как он предполагал, спальню (позже Дерек захочет сделать эту комнату их спальней. Почему Талия купила им квартиру с тремя спальнями он так и не понял).  
  
Роняя младшего парня на кровать, он присоединился к нему, снимая рубашку:  
  
\- Я ждал этого несколько лет.  
  
\- Я ждал тебя несколько лет, – ответил Стайлз, помогая Дереку раздеваться. Дерек целовал его шею, засасывая кожу губами, нежно кусая.  
  
\- Я всегда был твоим, Стайлз. И всегда буду, – хрипящим голосом проговорил Дерек. Стайлз не знал, что сказать в ответ и лишь блаженно простонал, когда Дерек облизнул его сосок, прежде чем сомкнуть на нем губы. Он выцеловывал путь вниз к пупку Стайлза. Широко улыбаясь, Дерек стянул с него джинсы.  
  
\- Боже, Дерек… Я ждал этого так долго, не дразнись, – он замолк, когда Дерек сомкнул руку на его члене, оставляя нежный поцелуй почти у основания. Дерек медленно двигал рукой вверх и вниз, аккуратно сжимая член и не сводя с него взгляд.  
  
\- Ненавижу тебя… ненавижу, – бормотал Стайлз. – Ты такой приду… - его слова оборвались, стоило Дереку взять головку в рот и, втягивая щеки, заскользить губами вверх и вниз. Он выпустил член изо рта, на его губах блестела слюна и смазка.  
  
\- Что ты говорил? – улыбаясь, спросил Дерек. Он поцеловал Стайлза, после чего вновь сомкнул губы на головке, заставляя Стайлза стонать и извиваться. Недолго спустя, Стайлз захлопал рукой по плечу Дерека, предупреждая, что готов кончить. Но Дерек лишь глубже заглотил, стараясь не упустить ни единой капли. Он целовал Стайлза, давая тому попробовать себя на чужих губах.  
  
\- О мой бог… - блаженно проговорил Стайлз. Вздохнув, он резко опрокинул Дерека на спину и дьявольски улыбнулся. – Твоя очередь.  
  
***  
  
Дереку было двадцать пять, когда он сделал Стайлзу предложение. Оно не было особенным и от этого было идеальным.  
  
Когда Дерек впервые пошел в ювелирный магазин за обручальным кольцом, он взял с собой Айзека. Он выбрал идеальное для Стайлза кольцо через три часа. Айзек благодарил небеса за то, что они закончили.  
  
Первый раз, когда Дерек попытался сделать предложение, у одной дамы отошли воды, а они были единственными поблизости с машиной. Они собирались в любимый ресторан Стайлза.  
  
Когда Дерек во второй раз попытался сделать Стайлзу предложение, тот впервые заметил, что его парень ведет себя очень странно. Дерек был все время мил и часто висел на телефоне с отцом Стайлза. Эти двое очень сблизились, и это было хорошо, но странно.  
  
Дерек повел Стайлза в их кафе-мороженое, где они, наконец, были на тысячном вкусе. Дерек решил, что пришел идеальный момент, но вдруг какой-то парень плюхнулся на колено и сделал предложение своей девушке. Дерек стоял в шоке с минуту, но придя в себя начал аплодировать и громко поздравлять будущих супругов. Он заторопился из кафе с мороженым в одной руке и парнем в другой.  
  
Когда Дерек сделал предложение Стайлзу, они были в их квартире. Стайлз занимался докладом для занятий (он собирался стать учителем для детишек в детсаде или младшей школе). Дерек похлопал его по плечу, отвлекая от работы, и усадил на диван, ставя перед ним коробки из китайского ресторана и включая эпизод какого-то сериала.  
  
\- Я еще захватил жареную картошку, – сказал Дерек, вытаскивая из пакета коробку из фаст-фуда.  
  
\- О боже, выходи за меня, – сказал Стайлз, забирая коробку и довольно целуя своего парня в щеку.  
  
\- Окей, – ответил Дерек, вытаскивая из кармана маленькую коробочку и открывая ее. – Я выйду за тебя, но только если ты выйдешь за меня.  
  
\- Это не… О Боже, Дерек! – завопил Стайлз, глядя на кольцо, а затем и на Дерека. – Конечно, я выйду за тебя, засранец. Я же согласился еще четырнадцать лет назад. Мы и так почти женаты.  
  
\- Стайлз, – проговорил Дерек, нежно улыбаясь своему жениху. – Расслабься.  
  
\- Заткнись, хмурый волк. А теперь надень на меня это кольцо, – приказал Стайлз, протягивая ему руку. И, как и было приказано, Дерек надел кольцо на его палец.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Молчи, я люблю тебя больше.  
  
Впервые когда Стайлз и Дерек целовались в качестве женихов, Стайлз случайно опрокинул пару коробок с их ужином, в попытке станцевать у Дерека на коленях. Дерек просто рассмеялся, целуя лицо своего жениха.  
  
***  
  
Впервые Стайлз понял, что проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь с Дереком, когда говорил с отцом перед свадьбой. Дерек уже ждал его у алтаря, и Стайлз должен был выйти к нему (предположительно, под заставку из Звездных Войн, потому что он не был девчонкой, Дерек тоже бывал снизу).  
  
\- Стайлз, не могу поверить что вы двое и правда женитесь.  
  
Летом, когда Стайлзу было двадцать три, он стоял за дверями, разделявшими их с его будущим мужем.  
  
\- Я люблю его, пап. Любил его с тех пор как впервые увидел, но что восьмилетка понимает о любви, да? – спросил он у улыбающегося отца, глядя через щель в зал, на рассаживающихся людей и на невероятно красивого Дерека.  
  
\- Я тоже так думаю. И я знаю, что он тебя любит, – сказал Джон с широкой улыбкой, желая, чтобы его жена была рядом в этот день. Но все было хорошо. Они были в порядке. Они были счастливы.  
  
\- Давай сделаем это, – сказал Стайлз, открывая двери. Позволяя отцу пройти вперед, он пошел несколькими секундами спустя, глупо улыбаясь, потому что Дерек и, правда, договорился с музыкантами о теме из Звездных войн.  
  
\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, хмурый волк, – прошептал Стайлз, вставая рядом со своим будущим мужем.  
  
\- Попроси и ты получишь все что хочешь, всегда, – прошептал Дерек в ответ.  
  
***  
  
\- И так, дети, я встретил вашего отца, – сорока пятилетний Дерек сказал своим пятнадцати- и шестнадцатилетним сыну и дочери.  
  
\- Получается, вы встречались с тех пор как были детьми? – умиляясь, спросила Пенни.  
  
\- Это точно, – перебил Стайлз, входя в комнату, целуя детей, садясь рядом с Дереком и целуя его в щеку.  
  
\- Это же тридцать пять лет, – шокировано проговорил Люк.   
  
\- Дети, у вас будет много «первых разов»… – сказал Стайлз, с любовью глядя на мужа.  
  
\- …Но только одно «навсегда», – закончил Дерек, с такой же любовью в глазах.  
  
\- Фууу… Можно уже идти? – спросил Люк, заставляя взрослых рассмеяться. Дети.


End file.
